With the popularization of computers and improvement of security technologies, the anti-forgery technology strides forward to digitalization. The generation of digital anti-forgery products is based on a subject of anti-forgery, namely consumers. An aim of brand protection and against counterfeit can be realized only when the consumers can easily and conveniently identify genuine commodity and fake commodity. According to an existing digital anti-forgery technology, each product is pasted with an anti-forgery marker having a unique anti-forgery identification code, and all these anti-forgery identification codes are stored in a database server. After such a product being bought by a consumer, the genuineness of the code can be verified via a mobile phone or network, and the verification result can be fed back to the consumer immediately. With the popularization of two-dimensional code application, the two-dimensional code can also be printed on the product to serve as the anti-forgery identification code, and the consumers can realize information authentication by scanning the two-dimensional code.
However, the anti-forgery identification code of the related art has drawbacks such as simple, easy to steal and copy. The two-dimensional code is not encrypted during an encoding process, thus information in the two-dimensional code may be easily obtained by anybody, causing low secrecy.